The invention relates to a process for producing corrugated board, as well as a device for carrying out this process.
It is known to produce corrugated board by bringing together a number of constituent webs together and gluing them to one another. For example, with a double-double corrugated board, three constituent webs, namely two constituent webs of unilateral corrugated board and one smooth cover web are brought together. It is known to supply these constituent webs to a single junction point at which a heating device possibly adjoins a conveyor belt. In this known manufacturing process, it is disadvantageous that the spacings between the adhesive application points for the constituent webs and the junction point for the constituent webs are unnecessarily great. The required heat entry into the constituent webs and the residual heat in the region of the junction point of the constituent webs is usually insufficient. Furthermore, the adhesive mechanisms and thus the adhesive application point are disposed spaced apart from the junction point of the constituent webs, independently of the web speed. With increased web speed, there is thus the danger that the moisture removal from the adhesive application is insufficient before the constituent webs reach the junction point. A favorable gluing together of the constituent webs then requires an unnecessarily long heating device via which the glued-together constituent webs must be guided. At a lower web speed, too much moisture is removed from the adhesive. The adhesion is inadequate.